Cursed and Blessed
by AnimegirlHiromi
Summary: Anna Nightingale has knew Castiel since 8 years ago.Anna is blessed with the Five elements in her family that came from Japan,When Castiel moved away to sweet Amoris she was devestaed and her family is being murder mysteryouisly. Only her mom and her sister is only left. When her family moves to Sweet Amoris nothing is every going to be the same again .CastielxOc LysanderxOc
1. Chapter 1

Me : Well lets give hand to Castiel that was forced to be in my story!

Castiel: What?! I ain't going to-

Me: to bad!

Castiel: why you little-

Me: *Runs away from Castiel *

Castiel: You little brat!

Me: I'm not little * cries like Momiji from fruits basket *

*everyone sweats drops *

Chapter 1

Anna POV ( eight years ago)

I sat in the rain as my bangs cover my eyes. I could hear the comments of the other kids, as they kick dirt on me and spat out insults. One by one they hurt, they really hurt. "Like who would every date you with red eyes and blue hair" said a student who passed by me. I looked up and flashed a sad look. "Oh, Anna how you ever got blue hair in the first place, in a dye accident?" Snared Nathaniel my enemy he was mean and inconsiderate. All the kids laughed." Look the little soft hearted baby is about to cry" taunted a student. "…" I paused for a while. I was about to say something but a boy with black hair save me from all the taunting. "Hey leave her alone, she told you guys she was born with blue hair and red eyes so layoff" said the boy.

Nathaniel backed away in anger and shock. "Your messing with fire, Thompson "said Nathaniel glaring. Soon enough everyone left and the only one left was the boy with black hair." Oh sorry, I'm Castiel Thompson said the boy. I'm sorry Nathaniel bothered you" . "Ah, It's ok I'm used to it I said Forcing a smile. Oh by the way I'm Anna Touku". "Don't worry Anna I will protect you" said Castiel looking confident, flashing a smile. I looked unsure of his words then, I smiled softly. "Castiel I trust you" I said smiling. The rain cleared up and I felt the soft relief, wash over us.

Castiel POV

I'm not sure if I could protect her, but she sure seems interesting, she had long sky blue hair that remind me of the sky, and red eyes that remind me of simply rubies. She was smiling and that made me feel happy. She never smiled before. I Broke the Silence. "Hey Anna do you have parents?" I asked. She nodded quickly." Yes a mother…. "She replied as her tone lowered a bit in her voice." Aww at least your mom is at home all the time" I said smiling at her fortune. It aches me to see her like this, I need to cheer her up. Let's walk home I said. "But Castiel isn't your house is far" said Anna surprised and shocked at the same time." Nah I live three blocks down the school" I said. She smiled and walked with me.

Me: Aww how sweet! I haven't work on Magic and Lurking Shadows I need a co-author wahh!

Bonus Question!

In my Candy love, who was Amber bullied by when she was a little kid?

Answer correctly and you get to have your Oc in my story! Peace,BYE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2 Late Chapter SORRY

Me: Wahhh Elfen Lied is so sad * cry crocodile tears *

Castiel: ….. * walks in and goes back out *

Chapter 2

Anna POV

I slowly reach for the door knob, while saying good bye to Castiel and opened it to find my sister making dinner, I didn't know why but it seems like I lied to Castiel though. "Oh Annie I'm so glad your home I made your favorite food quick eat it before Mom comes home" said Samantha as she shoved a bowl in front of me. My stomach growl and I blush of embarrassment. I quickly swiped the bowl from her pale hands and chowed down on some curry rice. I hand her back the bowl and ran to my room. I dragged my book-bag across the floor and turned around sensing something, it was only Samantha. "I know I'm not normal, I know my mom and you is not normal, I know my family is not normal! " I yelled. We are the only Clan of are family left, Anna, we must protect the earth said Samantha. "Being cursed as freaking elements I yelled steamed by what she said. I'm mix with five elements that don't go too well together, Samantha"!

Samantha the element of pure Wisdom, beauty and Coldness, silence by my anger. "Anna… I forgot "she said sadly. As I was about to say something the doorbell ranged. "Oh it's a visitor said Samantha". I crossed my arms and flopped on my bed. (Note: Anna is a few inches smaller then Samantha, Anna is 11, and Samantha is 12 remember their kids). An ear shattering shriek was heard, my eyes widened, my heart plunge to the bottom of my chest. I felt like running, but I was glued to the spot. The footsteps grew heavy coming to my room, I wanted to hide. I knew the heaviness in those footsteps, they were inhuman footsteps. The door knob turn slowly and the door flung open; there was my brother, Cody, which he betrayed our family, I don't think he betrayed us. They're in his arms was Samantha passed out and paler than ever, her long white hair was draping over her light blue eyes. My brother threw her body over the side, like a ragdoll. "You made this world in moms and you're image, now it will be mine!" yelled Cody in anger. "No, big brother it's me, Anna!" I yelled as a huge gust of wind blew behind me. "Cody, what did I tell you about hurting your sister"!? Yelled my Mom smirking as the wind knocked off Cody's feet. Cody shook his hair out of his ruby red eyes and glared at me. His hair is the color of the night and his eyes is the color of blood. I stood there eye widened, as my mom pink hair went flying in the wind as she try to pounce on Cody, cutting his arm in the process. His blood went black like as I suspected said Mom as she put the sharp glass away. I watch the Black and crimson liquid pour out of his arm and felt pain wash over me, because one of the hidden Elements that connect to me is Darkness. The fight grew intense, until my brother loses. Mommy made one of her famous victory smiles and made a peace sign. I sweat drop, my brother disappear mysteriously. Though I feel unsafe.

Samantha Pov

I rolled over and pulled the needle out of my arm quickly, my vision was blurry as I screamed as all the darkness consume me. "Anna! help" I yelled as I saw nothing but darkness. I saw a flash off light and I ran towards, it no matter who much I try the darkness beat me towards it. A boy that looks to be 12 turned around and held out a hand for me. I try to grab it but I always get pulled back no matter how much I try. I finally made it, and grabbed the boy hand. "Who are you?" I asked curiously." My name is Lysander Harrison" he said calmly. "What's yours" he asked .The boy looked at me and smiled shyly. I blinked at him and I shook my head at him." Your very shelf conscious are you?" I asked smiling. "I was curse to help a person in the dark who is cursed, by some reason I choose you" he said pointing at me smiling." Why are you here? I asked . "I want to be free but I was cursed" he said as his black and sliver hair cover his eyes. I quickly took his hand and ran towards the light. " Even if your cursed you can redeem your shelf" I said running with him. The boy looked bewildered and he followed along with my plan. As I stood in front of the light, I asked him to explain the curse he has. " When I was younger, I didn't have the intention to kill things, and who ever comes in the darkness I killed them because they disturb the balance of black and white" he said as he puff out some air in relief. I nodded. Ah, so you kill things that are good that comes in the dark side I said like I won a game show. "Bingo" he said with a bored look. "get moving before the insanity takes over us" I said as I gripped his hand and we head towards the light. " I promise to help you break your curse " I said as we cross over through the light.

I woke up in Anna's bed as she got paranoid. Huh, what happened? I asked as I gripped my head. "A quarter of black blood was in your body" said Anna anxiously. I sighed and put my covers over my head, and closed my eyes. "That boy seems familiar".

Me: Chapter 2 is complete it took me a lot o-

Castiel : Don't cry again!

Me : Meany

Castiel : Idiot

Me: Anyways chapter 3 might come sooner then you think hehehe

Bonus Question

What Anime envolves curses, that I use in this story/ Chapter?

Hint : One of the main Character names is Fear Kubrick


	3. Chapter 3 Moving on

Chapter 3

Me: I hate everything

Castiel: Uh Whoa, I thought I will never hear that from you

Me: I could never understand why there are only 14 episodes of C3!

(5 years later)

Anna POV

My Alarm clock went off, as I felt my dresser for my alarm clock. "No way! That's the time!" I yelled as I threw the clock on the floor, breaking it in the process. Anna Mariko Nightingale! I heard my full name. I winced as I saw Samantha with her white hair in a ponytail and blue eyes glaring at me from my bedroom door. "Sis, keep it down it too early in the morning for this" said Samantha as ran her hand through her long white hair. I quickly said sorry, took a shower and got dressed. I walked down stairs to find my terrible cook of a mother. My mother tuck a pink lock of hair behind her ear, as her red eyes gleamed with happiness. Good morning mom I said as I walked to the fridge for a bottle of orange juice. Good Morin Anna said mama. "I'm going out I said as I waved them off. "Be safe!"

I walked to Castiel's house and stopped. As I saw the boxes scattered on the front yard, and I saw Castiel sitting on the porch with his head down on his arm. I walked over to him and stood right in front of him. "Castiel, are you moving to a new town?" I asked as I reach a hand out for him. Castiel didn't move, no answer. Stubborn as usual. I quickly put a hand in my messenger bag and pulled out a rectangular shape small box. It was the sushi I made before I went to sleep last night. "Castiel I made sushi, it's your favorite" I said as I motion the box to him. He took the box firmly and lifted his head. As his grey eyes looked into my red eyes as he sighed. "You figured it out did you" said Castiel as he picked up the box and the chopsticks that came with it. "Yeah, it won't be the same without you" I said as bangs cover my eyes and I looked away. "Castiel would you like to spend the last day together"? I said forcing a smile. Castiel nodded.

Castiel and I walked through the park, as we were walking. I though I saw a figure standing behind the tree. I kept walking ignoring the figure, I knew if I stay in this area too long I could endanger Castiel. I firmly gripped Castiel wrist and kept walking. I could feel Castiel jumping back in surprise, and he blushed a little. I saw the figure came out of the light, as I glared at the silhouette. I saw a lock of majestic blue hair like mines and red eyes glared back into mines. "I will be back "I said smiling at him. I quickly ran into the forest, and prepare my powers for this. I saw a man in a black suit, and his blue short hair hang over his red eyes.

My dad was disturbing ever since he had half of the black blood injected into him, and it was really creepy. My Mom and Dad had me when they were 15, then 16 they had Samantha and now in their early twenties. "Hey Anna, how are you and Castiel?" my Dad said as dullness was hinted in his voice. "I see you want my powers and yes I'm fine, and so is Castiel "I said as I huffed in anger. He he Ri- he was cut off as I made a force of wind in made him, fall back. I dodge a flaming ball of fire, and rolled out of the way of a frozen Ice bomb attack, I was about to attack until I heard Castiel call me I shook my head and walked off. "Hey you're not going to fight anymore" yelled my Dad loudly. I felt like smacking him, but I shocked him with thunder. I made my way back to Castiel who frown and started pinching my cheeks with a scary look. Where have you been? He asked as irritation form in his voice. I looked at him annoyed, and answered. "I was helping an animal" I said as I lied through my teeth. He sighed and looked at me, as there was a long silence. "Ok…..then "He said awkwardly.

As the day went by fast it was time to say good bye. "Castiel I hope I see you again" I said smiling. I promise to see you again". I hugged Castiel and I smiled knowing I would see him again. I waved good bye as he got into the truck. I shed a few tears, and smile knowing he would be safer then me.

Me: Done I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if my grammar isn't good, I tried my best so don't judge me!

Castiel: You did good…

Me: Really! * Starry eyes*

Castiel: Don't push it kid

Me: * Hugs * Thank you Cassie

Castiel: Really! * Sighs frustrated*


End file.
